


Thunder And Passion

by JaneDoe876



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Making Love, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 03:36:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3921463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor shows the woman he loves his passionate side</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunder And Passion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissFiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissFiction/gifts).



> I know I said I was going to take a break and I am just really wanted to write this and gift it to MissFiction who gave me really good advice and inspired this story So thank you very much :) Con-crit is always welcomed. Enjoy! This is my third attempt at a me and Thor fic I really hope I managed to make him passionate this time. Anways enjoy. Btw the kind of dream that I mention here is something that has happned to me before, never met anyone else it's happend to. I hope to though.

I was sleeping or at least trying to sleep it was late at night and I didn't notice that my bed dipped. Maybe I was having one of those dreams again? By those dreams I mean a dream with a presence in them.

I was used to having them; they were dreams where I could hear who it was and feel them but not see them.

Sometimes I would ask who it was, and they would answer from time to time. Now, however it felt all too real and then I heard a soft whisper in my ear.

 "Valkyrie, my love are you not yet sleeping?", "No, I was trying to but no such luck my Viking" I said now opening my eyes and gazing at Thor.

"Perhaps this is a good a time as any then, for I have missed you a great deal while I was in Asgard" Thor breathed now pulling me closer to him.

"Good a time as any for what my darling?" I asked not quite sure what he meant. "I want to make love to you, to hear you say my name" he whispered and this time kissed me deeply before I could answer.

I moaned softly into the kiss as we broke apart for air I suddenly noticed he was bare and exposed. His body always took my breath away, "Thor not that I'm complaining but what's gotten into you?" I asked gently as he began to strip me.

"You have gotten to me my lady, you have and always will awaken my passion for you" he breathed smoothly as he began to trail kisses down my body.

I closed my eyes as I felt him prepare me. I moaned his name softly feeling him now slip himself between my legs.

I gasped softly looking deeply into his eyes. "Nymph, that is what you are a magical fairy flora" he moaned tenderly as we began to move together.

He let his hands roam on me as mine did the same. He moved deeper and the sound that came out of him was like hearing a lion roar.

 "Oh Thor, I love you" I moaned in between exchanging smoldering kisses. Before we both knew it, our climax came over us. Now we lay in the afterglow, holding each other. "You enrapture me my darling Valkyrie" he said softly as he held me in his arms.

"My Viking, I love you so much you're so passionate" I whisperd. "I love you too my dear Nymph" he breathed on my neck and began to suck on it. Not that I minded, but I could tell this was going to be a long night.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you always for reading :)


End file.
